


燃烧浊血

by ArcticHotel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticHotel/pseuds/ArcticHotel
Summary: 这是一个关于一群正直的人试图在扭曲的世界里活下去，而付出不同努力、走上不同道路的故事。





	1. 黑夜、枪声、受伤的青年

**Author's Note:**

> 亲世代黑手党AU。cp随原作。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯是混乱纽约街头一家私人诊所的医生；一天夜晚他捡回了一位情况不佳的病人。

      莱姆斯·卢平关上诊所门的时候天空已呈黑色，与此同时他听到街上唯一的路灯发出一声爆响，整条路沉入黑暗。该死，这可不太妙。他庆幸今夜尼法朵拉去了她父母家而没法来看他。也许他不应该在这种风尖浪口坚持做一个尽职尽责的好医生。

      莱姆斯缩回诊所内，尽量压低身子贴在窗框下沿。枪响一阵接一阵。头几分钟他的耳朵还有点发痛，后来便逐渐适应。不会有人闻讯跑出：这条街是警察从不管辖的非法地带，小规模火拼和闹事几乎都集中于此，但也仅限于道路；两边的商铺是停火线。尽管如此脑子正常的人都不会把店铺开在这个鬼地方。去他妈的，莱姆斯懊恼地想。他选这里是因为租金低得可怜。人总得吃饭啊。

 

      莱姆斯出生在英国，念完中学后漂洋来美国读医科。大二那年他得知双亲的死讯，回家服丧。卢平家举目无亲，权衡之后莱姆斯选择回到美国继续完成学业。从全美最好的医科大学毕业后，他留在了美国，拿到纽约一家著名医院的职位，并在那里认识了担任专科护士的尼法朵拉·唐克斯，之后事业和爱情都稳步上爬。

      他本该是一个前途无量的年轻人；直到二战爆发，直到珍珠港事件和美国参战，直到他入伍服役，在太平洋对面的战场上被一颗子弹贯穿腿部。昏迷前他感觉到自己被抬上担架，视线模糊到看不清自己哗哗地流了多少血，然而凭医生的直觉他知道自己必死无疑；命运却作弄他，打断他的腿再把他推回残酷的生活里。尽管腿脚不再灵便，莱姆斯依然勉强活了下来；先前就职的医院由于没有被卷入本土作战得以幸存，但他的岗位并没有这么幸运，它早卖身给了一个凭借家庭背景逃过兵役的富家子弟；过低的利率和过高的医疗费把他的银行户头吃干抹净。唯一的安慰是他入伍的这一年里尼法朵拉依然等待着他，尽管他以自己的腿伤和日渐衰老不断劝说她另辟道路，但她任性地不听一句，还把他接到自己家里住，唐克斯夫妇在看到她的固执后也不再出言干涉，只是提醒女儿倘若结婚一定要慎重考虑。

      战时纽约照常运转，只是更多了点萧条和混乱，莱姆斯利用家门口的空地开了个临时诊棚，替附近居民看些小病；他们信任他，因为他们知道他的过去，知道他是一名优秀的医生和一位英勇的战士。

      战争结束后，莱姆斯点了点体恤金和攒下来的余钱，在城另一边的这条街上开了家外科诊所，选中这里的原因刚才已经提及：租金便宜。生意并不很兴隆，但度日尚有余温。这地方安静得恐怖，傍晚一到人就蒸发干净，只偶尔有些伤口狰狞的男人于深夜或清晨安静地走进来让他缝一只被刀割下一半的耳朵或取一颗深入骨中的弹头，完事结账之后又像他们进来时那样走出去，不带声息。他后来才意识到这地方无法管束，大多时候是小流氓帮派对干，偶尔也有黑手党之间的小纠纷，但从涉及不到中上层。尼法朵拉得知后提出换个地方开诊，但对他来说并没有什么区别；他始终对美国的各处都抱着一种近似于审视的警惕心。

      莱姆斯自然地秉承了在他出生国家常见的温厚和寡言，兼保守和爆发于一体，且内敛、拙于表达感情而忠诚的性格。他从不过问病人的生活，对身边发生却与自己关系不大的事情漠不关心，这让他无意中做到了保身必须的缄默。从没人来找过他的麻烦，况且他们需要一家即时的诊所，莱姆斯只会为他们提供便利。

      因此莱姆斯只是像往常一样等待着，等待着窗外的枪响过去——但是今天的枪声却像怎么样都迎不来尽头，莱姆斯皱了皱眉。正在这时他听见一个人吼了几句意大利语，恶狠狠的语气很容易猜出情绪大意；然后是脚步声和发动机轰鸣声。莱姆斯稍微直起身子向外望去，如同预料地什么也看不见。大概二十分钟后，他确定外面已经无人，便摸索着向门口走去。门刚打开莱姆斯便结结实实地吓了一跳：一个黑发的年轻人一动不动地趴在诊所的门前。莱姆斯试着拍拍他，没有回应。他把青年的头发帘开，就着月光看见他满脸的血。

 

      西里斯·布莱克在一个陌生的房间里醒来，盯着陌生的天花板上陌生的电灯发了一会儿呆，然后重新闭上眼睛装睡。房间很朴素，几乎没有什么装饰；空气里有很重的酒精味；床对面有一个黑色的老式出诊手提包。看起来是一个私家医生的病房，可没人会把他送到诊所，更没人会接收他这个病人，除非他运气好得不能再好，恰巧摔在一家诊所门前，医生又恰巧是个白痴或者外地人。西里斯侧了侧头，感觉下巴箍着什么，但并不清楚，或许打了麻药。他的身体沉得厉害，像灌了铅，无法挪动哪怕一下。弹头已经被取出，受伤的左臂吊了起来，包扎得很好；他在脑袋里把白痴这个选项划去。看来自己是撞了大运气。

      他听见脚步声，有人在他的床前停下：“不用装睡，我知道你醒了。”意外柔和的声音属于一个年轻男人，带着一份浊厚的沉稳。西里斯不情愿地睁开眼睛，撇撇嘴：“我得付你多少钱？”

      “如果这就是你装睡的原因，”莱姆斯说着不自觉微笑了一下，“还不清楚。你的身体离康复还早得很，左臂和面部都伤得一塌糊涂，我没法这么快给出确切的费用。”

      “你笑什么？”西里斯没好气地用右手拍了一下床，“我告诉你，我装睡和不想付钱一点关系也没有。”

      莱姆斯收敛了笑容：“那么，我也得提醒你，比起乱动，你还不如装睡，你左边那条胳膊情况还很糟糕。”

      “去他妈的糟糕。”西里斯说，“告诉我花了多少钱，我现在就付清。我要出去。”

      “我相信我已经告诉过你身体的状况。”莱姆斯把病历板在他面前晃了晃，“你的左上臂轻度骨折但中度出血，你别以为现在止住了就什么事也没有。还有面部，下巴近距离吃了枪托或者刀刃或者别的什么东西的正面一击，粉碎性骨折，我给你安了钢箍，但这不意味着骨头一定会长好。你要是现在就想出院也没有关系，我不干涉你走向变成残废加毁容的道路。”

      “所以我才说你们外地人麻烦。”西里斯不快道，“你把我拖进门，但你他妈的甚至不知道我是谁，不知道把我留在这里只会让你倒霉。”

      “我是外地人没错。”莱姆斯平静地说，“但我知道你是谁。你是一个病人。”

      西里斯发出一声短促尖锐的笑声：“我也知道你是谁了。救死扶伤是你的天性。你是个该死的圣人，医生。”

      “我很高兴你这样夸奖我。”莱姆斯取出纱布替他的病人擦去脸上的血污。

      西里斯沉默了一会儿，任棕发的年轻医生捣鼓。当后者转身取一瓶碘酒时，他再次开口，嗓音变得沉稳和沙哑了一些：“你是个好人，医生。但好人在这个时候这个地方只会死得很早。”

      “卢平。”莱姆斯说，“莱姆斯·卢平。还有，你说的这些我都明白。”

      西里斯笑了。和刚才略带嘲讽的笑声不同，这声音澄澈得多，不带杂音。“西里斯·布莱克。”他说，愉快地看到莱姆斯脸上掠过一丝惊讶。

      莱姆斯现在知道他想离开这里的原因了：他确实是一个麻烦。布莱克的姓氏说明了一切。他是布莱克家族的人，纽约五大黑手党之一的布莱克家族，正在和以马尔福家族为代表的其他家族发生争执的布莱克家族。然而他不知道的是西里斯这个人本身还要更麻烦而危险得多。

 

      提起1947年，人们都记得那是五大黑手党混战开始的第一年；而他们所不知道的是，布莱克家族的长子西里斯·布莱克是那场混战的导火索。

 

TBC.


	2. 会议、长子、简短的交谈

    马尔福家宅的大厅奢华得有点过了头，事实上，雷古勒斯·布莱克并不喜欢这种风格。他想选择边上的位置，但考虑到自己的行动倘被曲解为退让，对家族今日的行动地位会稍有不利，便还是选择规规矩矩地坐在中央偏右的位置，紧挨着坐在纳西莎·马尔福右侧的奥赖恩·布莱克，他的父亲，也是布莱克家的唐。

    众人入座后，主人卢修斯·马尔福起身致意。马尔福家的新任家主上位不到半年就推行了许多未免显得张扬的新措施，恨不得一口气把自家地位铁板钉钉地巩固牢。雷古勒斯并不很喜欢他。

    “感谢各位的信任。今天请来各位，主要是希望就之前提及的经济活动进行详细的商谈，以及各方面的疏通——”卢修斯拖长了声音。后者显然意有所指。大约两个月前，马尔福家族与布莱克家族和谈，那时候还是前任顾问参与。不清楚马尔福家族提出了什么生意，奥赖恩有些犹豫，顾问却一口回绝。雷古勒斯试图从他们口中套出点什么，没能得到答复。因为顾问病逝，他才得到这个直接参与会议的机会。想来卢修斯提到的“经济活动”大概就是这回事。

    明眼人都看得出来布莱克家族确实在走下坡路，雷古勒斯想。父亲的身体日渐衰落，加上没了顾问，此时身边仅有次子雷古勒斯处理事务。尽管这个27岁的二把手年轻又敏锐，但终归因经验不足和性格限制而缺乏领导者所需的魄力，更适合成为一名顾问——换句话说，难以继承家业。对此，雷古勒斯自己比谁都清楚。

    雷古勒斯的专业是法学，兼修经济，性格沉稳而细致，现在正充当临时顾问的角色；事实上，顾问也是他自己认为最适合自己的职位。年长他一岁的哥哥西里斯则是另一个极端：面容比雷古勒斯更英俊，头脑更机敏，对事情理解迅速而深刻，性格刚硬冷酷，对全局的把握力和对时势的审度力极强，且极具决断力。尽管缺点是有些沉不住气，然而从各方面来说，西里斯拥有成为一个唐应有的资质；唯一的问题是他对家族生意兴趣缺缺。

     西里斯毕业自一所知名学院的物理专业，从小对那些赌场、妓院、政治关系嗤之以鼻。如果说黑手党世界里还有让他感兴趣的东西，无疑就是战争。然而事实上没有人喜欢战争。他们都是商人，不是浪漫主义战士，比起无谓的流血，更有意义的显然是经济利益和政治影响力——而这正是最让西里斯厌烦的东西。他能做好，但他实在不想做。不久前分区中层发生纠纷，发展成流血冲突的时候，唐将他派了过去。西里斯展现出他卓越的天赋，三两下解决，甚至没流几滴血。那地方远离家族权力中心，正合他的心意，事情办完后他依然留在分区没有回来。

    才能有余的人志向不在于此，决心承担的人却能力不足。雷古勒斯苦笑着摇了摇头。也许上天只有在分配对人类的恶意时才公平。

*

    而布莱克家的长子现在正躺在远离家族势力范围的一间私人诊所病房的床上，叼着体温计望着外面，好像在试图透过窗帘看看黑洞洞的天空。

    “看起来好多了。”莱姆斯从他口中取出体温计，“在想事情吗？”

    西里斯摇摇头。“在发呆。”

    “这么无聊吗？那不如早点睡了吧，对你康复也有好处。”莱姆斯看看表，“我也差不多该下班了。”

    “睡觉？别了吧，又不是我想无聊的。什么时候能下地我就不觉得无聊了，医生。”西里斯翻了个白眼。

    “我记得半小时前我刚告诉过你，别想了，一周内没戏。”莱姆斯说，“这几天观察下来，你的骨头长势不坏。别辜负了它的努力。”

    西里斯不再答话，只是沉默地看着莱姆斯清洗手术刀具，把它们放进消毒柜，然后取出病历卡，填写完塞进文件夹。

    “没见过你这么不怕死的医生。”他突然说，“还不打算把我撵出去？你把黑手党斗争当成小孩相互打水枪了，是不是？”

    莱姆斯知道他说的没错，西里斯是个麻烦。虽然他并不清楚，但本人说出的身份——布莱克家族的长子，实在有些吓人。莱姆斯不是不怕死，只是他并不讨厌这个与自己年龄相仿的青年，骨子里的温柔让他没法眼睁睁看着西里斯搞坏自己的身体。

    “跟那个没关系。”他说，“你既然是我的病人了，在你好起来之前不能放你走。”

    西里斯撇撇嘴：“你这算是非法囚禁了，医生。”

    “不好意思，”莱姆斯笑了，“对不听话的病人只能这么办。”

*

    他们认识不超过三天，隔阂淡化的量却远超这个值。西里斯显然不是一个喜欢沉默的人，他零零碎碎地说了许多事，把自己的生活几乎一股脑倒在了莱姆斯面前。他提到他有个挚友叫詹姆·波特，詹姆有个聪慧美丽非常的妻子叫做莉莉。他说他和詹姆之间有一种死党心灵相通的默契（莱姆斯打趣说那大概是恶作剧爱好者的本能相吸），还说回头有机会一定介绍给莱姆斯认识一下。

    “你挺有意思的，月亮脸。”西里斯有一次这样说，“是那种和尖头叉子不一样的有意思，你身上有一些我们没有的东西。”

    “你这算是在夸奖我吗？谢谢你。”莱姆斯笑了笑，“还有，你取绰号的依据是什么？”大概和工作没关系，从没听说黑手党成员相互起滑稽可笑的绰号。

    “我难道没告诉过你吗，詹姆养了一只牡鹿。至于你这个，我发现你晚上工作空下来了就会看着月亮发呆，天知道为什么。”

    莱姆斯挠挠头，想了想觉得他说的好像不错。他对月色确实有一种说不清原因的亲近，混合着对夜晚神秘的恐惧。于是他便坦然接受了这个新名字。

    他们总是这样有一搭没一搭地聊天，什么都说一点儿，除了家族。对黑手党的事，西里斯只字不提。一次聊天时莱姆斯无意中说到，西里斯突然板起脸，绕开了话题。此后莱姆斯总是小心规避这个雷区。

*

    “说起来，这里不会只有你一个医生吧？”西里斯收起调皮的神情，提了个认真点的问题，“看你忙得够呛。”

    莱姆斯耸耸肩：“基本都是。不过我女朋友白天偶尔会过来帮忙，她是护士。”

    “你女朋友？”西里斯挑挑眉，“你还有女朋友，我怎么没见到过？”

    莱姆斯笑道，“她很可爱。但你要是对她产生兴趣的话我可不会放过你哦？”一谈到个人情感生活，莱姆斯表现得像任何一个老派的英国人，内敛保守而不失礼貌。

    “不，没兴趣。”西里斯正试图把病号服上的一个线头拆掉，随口应道，“喜欢我的女孩太多了，只要我想，身边可以一天换一个。”

    只看这张脸就知道了，莱姆斯想，即使以失明为代价换取看一眼这张脸的机会，大概也会有无数女孩排队。西里斯有着一张做黑手党让人觉得浪费的英俊脸庞。

    “对了，月亮脸，”西里斯突然摊开手，“借我电话。”

    莱姆斯把书桌上的座机挪过来些。“要做什么？”

    “当然是打电话了，你拿电话不打电话？”

    “别跟我玩文字游戏。”莱姆斯取下听筒，“我是问你要给谁打，我帮你拨号。”

    “工作的事。”西里斯搪塞，“你不能因为我下巴骨头裂了点儿就不让我工作。我的手没断，我自己拨号就成了。”

    “天呐，我没看出来你是这种工作狂。”莱姆斯惊叹道，“不是什么麻烦工作吧？”

    西里斯顿了顿。“你没必要知道，医生。”莱姆斯注意到他换了称呼。

    “不，我认为很有必要。”莱姆斯说，“我想你应该有自己并不是一个称职的好病人的自觉吧？我对你的工作没兴趣，但要是超出你身体现状负荷的事，那就不行了。你既然答应让我担任你的医生，你就应该尽量遵从我的医嘱。”

    西里斯一时找不到话反驳，半晌，他轻声报出一串数字。莱姆斯替他拨通。当嘟嘟的等待提示音突然停止时，听筒里传出一个清脆的女声：“喂，你好？”

    一个女孩。莱姆斯暗自度忖。黑手党里还会有女性成员吗？那可真够辛苦和危险。或者是西里斯的私人电话，所以他谎称是工作不想让我听见？那还真的有点不好意思……

    他正想着，听见西里斯响亮地咳了咳；莱姆斯反应过来，把听筒递给他。

    “呃，莉莉？”西里斯试探道。对面的反应很快：“大脚板？”

     “哦，是我，谢天谢地。”西里斯松了口气，“尖头叉子在吗？”

    “在。”叫做莉莉的女孩说，“你等一下……詹姆——詹姆——”  
      
*

    莱姆斯的注意力从月亮再落回地上时，西里斯早挂了电话。

    “尖头叉子和莉莉这周会来看我。”他说，“莉莉简直要担心死了，一个劲问我怎么会受伤有没有事。”

    莱姆斯本也想问他怎么会受伤的，想了想还是没有开口。不过他注意到了另一件事：“他们俩是黑手党吗？”

    “莉莉和詹姆？不，他们是警察。”

    在莱姆斯惊愕的目光中，西里斯移开了视线。

*

    “又被拒绝了，卢修斯？”贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇幸灾乐祸地看着马尔福家新上任不久的唐。卢修斯·马尔福把资料拍在桌上，冷冷道：“你不也一样？布莱克家的老伙计冥顽不灵，不知变通。他已经跟不上时代了。”

    “我看那个男孩好像对此感兴趣得多。”贝拉特里克斯思考着，“他倒可以成为一个突破口。老奥赖恩撑不了多久了，他很快会死的，到时候就从我这个亲爱的堂弟开始攻破吧。”

*

    雷古勒斯展开并揉平再次被父亲的犹豫不决断送的提案，仔细读了一遍。

    合作进行毒品交易。

    这就是他们的提案。这次会议正是为了这件事。毒品利润惊人，然而风险与其成正比。奥赖恩还打不太准主意要不要掺一脚。利益太诱人了；但一旦发生什么，相应的后果也实在难以承受，毒品交易毕竟跟赌场和夜总会不一样。

    雷古勒斯对此则有兴趣得多。他年轻，有广阔的未来，也有志气和野心，在他眼里交易背面的阴影实在淡得不值一提；但他必须慎重考虑：西里斯对毒品深恶痛绝。一旦接受毒品生意，意味着将失去这个唯一可能继承布莱克家业的人。

    雷古勒斯放下那张揉皱的纸，啜了一口茶，低下头开始思考。

TBC.

 


	3. 死亡、生命、棘手的开端

 

    门铃响起时莱姆斯正在试图安抚一个拒绝扎针而直哭闹的胖乎乎的男孩。他并不讨厌小孩子，噢，除了那些连他们的父母都制不住的闹事精。现在他心烦得厉害，懊恼地想是谁会按一家诊所忘记拆掉的门铃。门铃又响了两声，门那头传来隐约的说话声，似乎是在争执什么。莱姆斯叹了口气走过去开门。

    “莉莉，让我来按这铃吧，我保证门一下子就会打开——”

    “我说不行，詹姆，你那连环炮摁法会把人家气疯的。你得有点儿起码的礼貌和耐心。”

    “我想没关系，这里的主人甚至能忍受大脚板啊，而我和他比起来根本不算什么。”

    “事实上，大脚板比你要懂礼得多，我亲爱的捣蛋精尖头叉子先生。”

    “哦你不能这么说——”男人的语调带着委屈，似乎刚想反驳，吱呀一声打开的门却不偏不倚撞到了他的脸。他痛得嚎了一声，向后退了两步。

    “哦，抱歉……”莱姆斯尴尬得有点儿手足无措，“呃，你没事吧？”

    “嘿哥们儿，”对方垂头丧气地揉着脸，“我得说你有点儿落伍，现在是平移门的时代了。”

    “他没事儿，别担心。”女孩调皮地微笑了一下，转向莱姆斯，“你是卢平医生吗？”她很漂亮，穿着一件白色的长大衣，一头瀑布般的红色长发被风吹得飘逸，像燃烧的火焰，在雪地里极为刺目。说话时她明亮的绿色眼睛眨动着。一对晶莹的绿宝石。莱姆斯一瞬间有点儿走了神。

    “我是。”他说，注意到旁边的男人。男人的鼻梁上架着一副圆框眼镜，黑色的短发蓬乱地支棱向各个方向（天呐，这乱的程度真让人开眼界），一只手抱着一捧鲜花，另一只手不断拨弄着头发，似乎在试图把它们弄得更乱，嘴里吹着跑调却轻快的口哨。莱姆斯看着他，突然明白过来：这一定是波特夫妇，詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特。

*

    “我亲爱的大脚板！猜猜是谁来看你了？”詹姆喊着冲上楼，活像个小孩，而不是已经近三十的成年人。莱姆斯在门上挂出“暂停营业”的牌子。跟在詹姆身后的莉莉回过头：“抱歉打扰你了，卢平医生，真不好意思。”

    “没关系。”莱姆斯说着和他们一起走上楼，看到走在前面的詹姆已经扑向西里斯的床，“嘿大脚板，给你乏味的治疗来点儿花香！”他把那捧花拍在西里斯的脸上，后者咳嗽着用右手使劲儿拍了他一下，“你就不能对伤员友好一点吗尖头叉子？”但他脸上却挂着灿烂无比的笑容。

    “病号服可真适合你，你看起来比以前帅多了，只是比起我就还差了点儿。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说，怎么听也不像赞美。

    西里斯发出一声尖锐而短促的笑声，像是嘲讽：“那看来等我换回机车夹克的那天你得羞得钻到地底下去。”

    莉莉上前一步：“大脚板，你感觉怎么样？”

    “我觉得好极了。”西里斯一把推开詹姆，“得感谢你身后这位月亮脸先生。”

    “你已经给他取了外号了？天呐，你办事可真有效率。”莉莉笑了，“对了，小虫托我们向你问好，他现在外勤，赶不过来。”

    “又在外勤？”西里斯翻了个白眼，“这虫尾巴可真够忙。”

    莉莉耸了耸肩膀不置可否。就彼得·佩蒂格鲁的职位来讲，他的外勤的确频繁了一些。但声讨彼得并不是今天他们来的目的。她无视兴致盎然玩着莱姆斯的袖珍望远镜的詹姆，转变了话题：“西里斯，听说了吗？最近的——准确来说是上上周——那一次五大家族会议。”

      西里斯沉下脸。“没。我就离开一个月不到，他们又整出多少乱子？”

    “是马尔福家族发起的，地点在马尔福庄园，不太好打探内容，不过大概是关于某种见不得光的交易……”

    “毒品吧。”詹姆突然说。

    “我想是的。”莉莉说着，突然注意到旁边的莱姆斯，顿了一下。莱姆斯反应很快：“我回避吧。”

    看到莱姆斯走出房间外关上门，莉莉压低声音：“西里斯，你是认真的吗？他只是个局外人。如果牵扯进这种事里，一点还手之力也没有，搞不好马上就会被杀的。”

    “我根本不想把他扯进来，”西里斯烦躁地说，“但是你没法想象他是个多么负责的好医生，他坚持把我和普通病人一样对待，甚至不肯让我提前出院。”

    莉莉仔细看了看西里斯的伤。“我恐怕他是对的，西里斯。”她轻声说，“你意识不到自己伤得有多重。保守估计还需要一个月你才能出院。”

    “一个月？”西里斯皱起眉，“可这一个月里天知道会发生什么！我才躺了两个星期已经召开一次五大家族会议了，一个月后搞不好老头子都死了，布莱克家族得我来撑着了呢。”

    莉莉没有回答。

    “嘿，大脚板，”詹姆打破了沉默，“说个别的，你得决定一下你该拿月亮脸医生该怎么办。要是不打算把他扯进这个事，那就赶紧出院；要是觉得出不去，那你就得让他做好心理准备和必要的防护措施。无论为了他，还是为了你自己。”

    “詹姆难得说对一次。”莉莉说，“要是让其他家族的人知道你在这里，一旦他们想进攻，这个地方的防护措施根本挡不住。”

    西里斯思考了一会儿。“可是我没有地方可以去。”他说，“家族医院绝对不行。老头子和雷古勒斯还以为我还在十万八千里外的分区，我没法解释自己为什么会出现在这里。别的家族‘照顾’的医院就更不必说了。”

    “那么是方案二？”詹姆咧嘴笑了，“既然这样，我会尽量给你调一支分队来的。”

    “我让部里联系一下斯内普。”莉莉轻声道。詹姆没有说话，只是拍了拍她的背。西里斯动作细微地皱了皱眉，点点头。

*

    纳西莎·马尔福低着头，紧张地搓着手。医院的走廊已经半熄了灯，只有手术室里透出微弱的光。她感到不寒而栗，身体直发抖。

    “纳西莎。”听到呼唤，她抬起头。雷古勒斯的脸陷在逆光里，灰眼睛沉在阴影中。

    “他死了吗？”纳西莎脱口而出，随即用双手捂上了嘴；这太失礼了。雷古勒斯似乎没有太在意，只是轻轻点了点头，动作幅度很小，几乎察觉不到。纳西莎睁大双眼，身体的颤抖更剧烈了。

    雷古勒斯看了她一眼，低声说：“纳西莎·马尔福，回去转告卢修斯，别以为趁着这段特殊时期可以动什么手脚。”

    纳西莎僵硬地点了点头。她想起卢修斯让她交给雷古勒斯的信函，思考了一会儿，没有拿出来。

    “葬礼的具体时间我会另行通知。”雷古勒斯的声音冰冷，“剩下的就不用你担心了。另外，谢谢你能来。”

    “别在意。毕竟我是个布莱克。”纳西莎轻声说。尽管出嫁到马尔福家，她依然是雷古勒斯的三堂姐，布莱克家的一员。

    雷古勒斯笑了。“有人可不这么想。”他说。纳西莎很难从他的语气里读出感情；但她明白他在说贝拉特里克斯。她僵硬地摇了摇头，站起身。雷古勒斯目送她离开。

     他对马尔福家主的警告并不是空穴来风。是他失策，不留神流露出了一点儿对毒品交易的兴趣。说实在的，卢修斯只有在耍诡计的方面算有点儿长处。他一定会逮住这个布莱克家族内部意见不一致的机会。现在必须先压制他，至少，等眼下这件事处理好。

    雷古勒斯抿了抿嘴唇，转身走进病房。奥赖恩面容苍白如纸，躺在病床上。他已不再受病痛的折磨。其实并不突然，雷古勒斯想。他参加半个月前的五大家族会议已经十分勉强。

    现在有更紧迫的事。比起追念过去，书写未来要重要得多。

    年轻的顾问抬手拨了一串号码，同时拿出笔记本，开始制订家族保护区的突袭应对计划。

*

    “大脚板？”詹姆注意到放下话筒的西里斯神色有变，“怎么了？你叫了披萨外卖吗？送不来了？”

    “老头子死了。”西里斯僵硬地说，“我明天回去，处理后事，并接任唐的位置。”

TBC.


	4. 袭击、身份、潜藏的敌人

    “所以，莱姆斯·卢平先生，我能不能请你解释一下发生了什么？”

    听到女友质问般的口气，莱姆斯躲开她的视线，苦笑着挠了挠头：“呃……没什么，朵拉。”

    “没什么？”尼法朵拉·唐克斯生气地皱起眉，指指莱姆斯耳朵上的擦伤，“一处明显的弹痕擦伤，甚至冒着新鲜的火药味——在你的耳朵上！而你却告诉我没什么？”

    莱姆斯叹了口气，思忖着该从哪里解释起。说实在的，整件事情发生得有点儿突然，他自己也尚未完全反应过来。

*

    早上开门时莱姆斯在门口遇到房东太太才想起临近交租日。房东太太和他拉了几句家常，说起不远处的街区有两条街被黑手党征用，租户被迫迁出。他把这件事告诉西里斯，换来否定的回答：“不是我们家族的决定。老头子刚刚才死，雷古勒斯多少有分寸，现在没心思动歪脑筋。也许是马尔福，或者莱斯特兰奇，天知道他们又在搞什么鬼。”说完西里斯讽刺地笑着，摇了摇头。

    莱姆斯本想问清这两个自己不熟悉的名字是什么人，张开嘴还是又咽了回去。他明白身为一个局外人对西里斯的世界涉足过深不仅会给他自己，也会给西里斯带来麻烦。

    西里斯伸了个懒腰倒回床上：“虽然最近几大家族关系不太好，不过也不至于在非常时期动手——我想他们的胆子还没大到这地步，除非他们已经做好和布莱克家族全面开战的觉悟了。大概只是些小贸易吧。”他回想起自己离开家时的局势：二堂姐贝拉特里克斯嫁给了罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，三堂姐纳西莎则嫁给了卢修斯·马尔福。多么微妙，西里斯扬起嘴角。姻缘关系在和平时期是交好的筹码，在利益冲突时什么都不是，流着相同血液的人依然会各属阵营相互残杀。布莱克家族日渐衰落，仅剩的一支脉络如今物色不到合适的继承者，而这个看似诱人的空位正向对它不屑一顾的西里斯·布莱克敞开怀抱。

    莱姆斯注视着西里斯。他仍然难以想象西里斯即将坐上黑手党首领之位。尤其在看到西里斯和来探望他的詹姆一起没脸没皮没头没脑没心没肺地胡闹时，他诧异地想，谁能够把眼前这个活泼好动的年轻人和杀人嗜血的黑手党关联在一起？

    “你认识西里斯还不够久。”莉莉曾干脆利落地下结论，“他和詹姆虽然看起来差不多傻，本质却大相径庭。他毕竟是个布莱克。”话音刚落，她突然脸红了一下：“呃，我并不是说他人不好！只是他的性格里有许多继承自布莱克家族的共通之处。其实这本身不是一件坏事……”

    “嘿，亲爱的，”那时詹姆突然冲过来打断了她，“大脚板饿了。我们为什么不请月亮脸吃个午餐呢？我来的路上看到一家不错的法式餐厅。”

    “我得箍着这玩意出门吗？”西里斯指着医疗器械翻了个白眼。

    “不，你不用出门，”詹姆笑嘻嘻地勾住他的脖子，“我们会给你带剩菜来的。我想如果对服务员说是要喂狗，他一定会慷慨地给我们几个快餐盒——哎呦！”砸过来的枕头从詹姆的脸上滑落，西里斯看着詹姆摸索眼镜的惨样露出满意的笑容。

    莉莉看向莱姆斯，后者微笑表示接受了他们的好意。尽管有些在意莉莉未说完的话，但事实上，愉快的用餐氛围使他完全没能记起来要重提这个话题。

    西里斯的伤渐渐愈合，想来之后取钢板时应该不会太难办。现在他正眯着眼睛躺在床上，伸出手让洒进窗户的阳光渗落在自己的脸上。莱姆斯不由得微笑起来。无论和西里斯的奇妙相遇将带给他什么，他大概都会选择坦然接受。

*

    午餐后西里斯难得起了睡意，便卧下小憩。莱姆斯打算出门购置一些缺乏的常备药物。不远处的空楼里能依稀望到彼得的身影，他和莉莉守在那里，隔一段时间换班，轮流观察着对面诊所的动静。此外还有几个年轻人在附近待命。西里斯之前借此嘲笑詹姆吹牛，“说要调一个分队来结果不知哪里骗来几个新手凑数”。

    “这不是我的错！”詹姆翻了个白眼嚷嚷着，“我明明申报通过莱姆斯特殊证人的身份了，结果还是调不出人来！我们局人手本来也不宽裕，我手底下不多的人最近还都被别组征用跑了，我好不容易才从平时熟悉的后辈里挖了几个过来！还连我自己也得去值几天外勤，去他妈的，因为那些党派代表要来就得瞎折腾？”

    莉莉满怀歉意地补充道：“我们已经尽力了，大脚板。詹姆为人手调动的事还和他们吵起来了，你知道我们一向与福吉不和。不过幸好彼得回来了，所以我和彼得会过来帮你们，没问题的。”站在莉莉旁边的青年用力点了点头：他个子不高，胖墩墩的身躯看起来不甚灵活。莱姆斯暗自皱了皱眉，有些担心彼得能否胜任。西里斯则毫不掩饰他的轻蔑：“你能行吗，虫尾巴？可别吓尿裤子要莉莉来救你啊。”彼得一下子涨红了脸，往后退了两步。

    “别这样，大脚板。”莉莉笑了起来，“小虫能行的，虽然也许不如你。你知道不是所有人都像你和詹姆一样聪明。”

    “哼……但愿吧。”西里斯轻笑一声。彼得深深低下头，努力不去对上西里斯直勾勾的尖锐目光。

    现在莱姆斯决定不去想这些。日色正明朗，加上莉莉还有一些詹姆的同事也在这里，他大可不必担心西里斯会遭到袭击，考虑考虑西里斯会不会冲出去给什么人来个恶作剧还差不多。平时这个刺头儿可是从来停不下来，一点也不在乎自己的身体，难得他听话了，莱姆斯反而还应该放下心。于是他锁上门向中心街走去。

    仔细想来，他已经很久没有踏上主干道了。他很久没有离开诊所，毕竟有一位不省心的病人，而医生的天职让他无法丢下他。这些天朵拉依然常来看他，帮完忙后总邀莱姆斯去她父母家，后者却解释着婉拒，并且很是内疚。善解人意的朵拉却总踮起脚亲吻男友的面颊告诉他无须在意。她说自己爱上他很大程度是由于他这份与生俱来的温柔。

    热巧克力的香味轻手轻脚牵起莱姆斯的神经。他眨了眨眼睛，买了一杯。巧克力的温度透过纸杯传到手心，温热的手感相当舒适。街上挂满了松穗和彩球，还有不到两周就是圣诞节了。莱姆斯转进一条冷清许多的支路，人行道上几乎没有别人，两边零散分布着几家商店，而药店就在不远处。一阵风冷不丁灌进他的衣领，受过伤的左膝盖亦隐隐作痛，激得瘦弱的医生缩起肩膀，加快脚步向目的地跑去。或许是因为双手尚捧着热可可难以保持平衡，他不很灵活的左脚突然踩到了右脚的鞋带。噢，不，莱姆斯在心底小小地惊呼一声，诧异自己竟然变得如此不稳重，是被某些人感染了吗？

    戏剧性的发展总是突如其来。

    就在莱姆斯绊到自己而歪向一边、险些摔倒的瞬间，他感到耳边呼啸而过一股灼热的气流，同时什么东西擦破了他的皮肤；伴着灼痛，血一滴滴落在干燥的路面上。莱姆斯重重摔倒在雪地里，一时不明白发生了什么，只有伤腿和耳朵交替传来的疼痛清晰地撞击着他的大脑，让他直抽气，冰冷的空气像要把他的肺冻裂。莱姆斯喘着气，隐约意识到了危险。他竭力试图撑起身体，却像被地面抓住一样徒劳地摔回来。

    如果有谁听觉足够敏锐，这时也许能听到子弹上膛时振动空气的声音。

    不过其后空气中突然炸开的金属碰撞声就不必辛苦捕捉了。是莉莉。她突然出现在拐角口，用力把警棍掷向埋藏已久的杀手，打落他的枪后，她冲向他的藏身之处。对方反应却很快，跑了一段路便一闪身消失在了胡同口，莉莉追过去时只看到交错的小径，谁也无法判断他冲进了哪里。

    “莉莉！我需要报告分局吗？”一个气喘吁吁的声音喊道。

    “不，彼得，”莉莉回喊，她的声音听起来有些懊恼，“不需要！”

    好吧，莱姆斯想，现在我有点儿明白了，刚才一颗子弹打中了我的脑袋一秒前应该在的位置，而散开的鞋带救了我的命。他忍着剧痛勉强站起身，注意到周遭的店主纷纷好奇地探出头，但没有谁真正关心发生了什么。是的，乱世之中总得明哲保身。

    经过刚才的追逐，莉莉的红发变得有些凌乱。“莱姆斯！”她跑过来扶起伤者，语气焦急，说话时呼出大团白雾，“你没事吧？”

    莱姆斯温和地笑着：“别担心，我没事。”比起这个，不如说他认为自己真是幸运。

    彼得跌跌撞撞地赶到他们身边：“莉莉，为什么不……”

    莉莉皱起眉，“他显然是黑手党派来的杀手。警察又能对他们起什么用？”事实上，对当地警局来说，与黑手党尖锐对峙不仅毫无利益，还会破坏各大黑手党建立起的稳定体系，因此只要不太过火，警察对黑手党总是多一事不如少一事的放纵态度，这也为局长福吉提倡。而詹姆和莉莉为首的年轻一派却相当不赞成这种做法，因此与福吉矛盾尖锐。涉及到放纵主义，莉莉就会一反常态地用力皱起眉——比如现在。

    “我记得我告诉过你一定要盯紧莱姆斯，你擅离职守了，彼得？”

    被反问的彼得点点头，垂下脸显得很不好意思，反倒让莱姆斯觉得他有点可怜。彼得每每露出这副样子都格外惹人同情，几乎能博得所有人的原谅——除了西里斯，他好像从来不吃彼得这套，坚持打心底里看不起彼得，还额外带着一分傲慢。

    “你不能买药，也不能回去。”了解情况后，莉莉立刻做出判断，“能去什么地方躲一躲吗？黑手党不会傻到连着派出两个跟踪者。以防万一我会护送你过去，总之不能暴露你的所在地。”

    莱姆斯思考了一阵：“尼法朵拉——我女友的父母家。她是个护士，她的父母退休在家。我想那里大概不会被注意到。”

    莉莉点点头：“就去那里。你得先躲一阵子。虽然不知道他们具体是怎么想的，但是很显然，出于你和西里斯的联系，黑手党盯上你了。最近确实有些动荡了……等西里斯接任他们家族，稳定局势后再说吧。”

    “那么西里斯……”

    “他暂时不会有危险的。”莉莉回答，她说话的节奏比平时要快，“我叫人守着你的诊所了。况且，无论再怎样鲁莽，他们一般也不敢直接动即将上位的唐。谁也不想无缘无故挑起战争。现在，走吧。”说着她摘下自己的围巾替莱姆斯草草包扎耳朵（大概与天气有关，血几乎已经止住了）并遮起他的脸。

    “彼得。”

    被莉莉喊到名字的矮个警察惊慌地抬起头。

    “你可以回去保护西里斯吗？拜托你了。”

    彼得抿了抿嘴，点点头，转身快步消失在转角处。他的身影消失后，莉莉扶着莱姆斯慢慢向后者所指的方向走去。

*

    “解释一下吧，贝拉。”卢修斯瞪着自顾自点起卷烟的贝拉特里克斯面露不快。

    “解释什么？”贝拉吐出一口烟雾，声音尖锐地笑起来。卢修斯强压着心头的怒火：“你自己心里有数。你为什么无缘无故派杀手针对你堂弟的主治医生？你不知道对布莱克家新唐的人动手在此时是大忌吗？”

    “哦，那个呀。”贝拉干脆直接哈哈大笑，“和这些没关系，卢修斯。这是我们家的一点小小的私人恩怨，是吧，西茜？”

    卢修斯的脸色变得难看起来。他的视线落到妻子身上：“私人恩怨？”纳西莎咬着嘴唇，轻轻点点头。

    贝拉放下卷烟，勾起嘴角露出一个诡妙的微笑：“那位卢平医生的女友尼法朵拉·唐克斯，可是我和西茜亲爱的姐姐，安多米达·布莱克的女儿呀。”

TBC.

 

 


	5. 爱情、亲情、危机的脚步

 

    莱姆斯背上的旧伤在隐隐作痛，那是太平洋战争就给他的勋章，来自一个日本士兵。也许他和我一样被迫入伍，一样有女友，而她在等待着可能永远也不会有的凯旋。彼时莱姆斯想，却依然轻轻扣下了扳机。嗒。

    嗒。

    嗒。

    “莱姆斯，你醒了吗？”

    尼法朵拉的声音像是自很远很远的云端飘落。莱姆斯一个战栗惊醒过来，冷汗浸透了他的后背。他的右手还在不自主地颤抖，曾经的他用这只手夺走了一条鲜活的生命。

    莱姆斯很久才缓过神来，意识到自己并没有再次拿起枪，他听到的是尼法朵拉的脚步声。他颤抖着，用微弱的声音告诉自己：那一定是你最后一次杀人。

    尼法朵拉走到他的床边。她刚起床不久，仍穿着睡衣，但粉红色的短发支棱着，看起来很精神。莱姆斯长长舒了口气，伸手轻轻将她揽到怀里，以确认她在自己身边。尼法朵拉天真地眨着眼睛，一点儿也不知道刚才他经历的痛苦回忆。她回抱了莱姆斯，吻了吻他的耳朵：“早上好，好一点了吗？”

    “好多了。”莱姆斯微笑着揉了揉她的头发，心里轻松且安定了许多。她总是能给他安宁。昨夜，当他脚步不稳地由莉莉带来这里时，她无条件的接纳亦是如此。

    “那就下楼吃早餐吧！”尼法朵拉的眼睛眯成一条缝，“妈妈做了巧克力派，你绝对会喜欢的！”

    莱姆斯微笑着点头，换好衣服走下楼。院子里，爱德华·唐克斯在浇花，向他点了点头；安多米达·唐克斯从厨房探出头打招呼；尼法朵拉·唐克斯正把热乎乎的早餐端上桌，她明亮的笑容几乎短暂地让他窒息，同时让他的心也剧烈抽痛了一下。他想起那些意图置他于死地的黑手党，胸口传来像遭到钝击以后的剧痛和酸楚。

    如果我的到来会让他们的生活遭到破坏，我却仍恬不知耻地汲取他们的幸福，岂不是太过自私？

    也许我应该离开……莱姆斯恍惚地想着。安多米达把派切开递到他面前：“吃吧，亲爱的，你一定饿坏了。”莱姆斯猛地抬起头，为自己的走神涨红了脸，接过盘子道了谢。他瞥到安多米达那双灰色的眼睛，觉得非常熟悉。那里面闪烁的光芒，他似乎曾经在哪里见到过。

*

    听了莉莉的叙述，詹姆和西里斯双双皱起眉，四只（或是六只？）眼睛盯住彼得，尖锐的目光像要把他刺穿。

    “你怎么搞的，虫尾巴？”詹姆先开口道，“让你盯紧莱姆斯，你干嘛去了？”

    彼得脸涨得通红，低着头结结巴巴地回答：“我、我不小心睡着……”

    “虫尾巴，没人提醒过你吗？条子在执勤的时候睡着，”西里斯轻蔑地笑着，举起右手比成枪的样子，按在彼得的太阳穴上，“——是很容易被爆头的。叭。”

    “西里斯！”莉莉瞪了他一眼，“别说得这么过分。”

    西里斯收起笑容，倦怠地靠在床头。他伸手抚摸自己的伤口，它已经好了许多。

    先前他欺骗雷古勒斯和奥赖恩，谎称自己在分区处理事务，事实上他早就回到本区，途中还吃了这颗打断他骨头的枪子。不知情的雷古勒斯给出的期限是五天——从分区回来参加葬礼，并接任首领之位。算起来已经过去三天，现在出发正合适，西里斯盘算着。

    “莉莉，月亮脸现在在哪里？”

    “在他女朋友家。”莉莉回答，“离这里挺远的，不过距分局近。我和詹姆会留心的。”

    “那么，大脚板，”詹姆插进他们的对话，“你回去以后打算怎么办？我们之前商量过的那个——你干不干？”

    “我干。”西里斯狡黠一笑，“这简直不是正常人想出来的计划，我喜欢。要真办成了，全纽约都会疯的，尖头叉子。”

    莉莉皱起眉，“你们在打什么哑谜呢？”

    两个男孩对视一眼大笑起来。

    “亲爱的，我很抱歉，但这是个秘密。”詹姆笑得几乎直不起腰，用左手掐着右手背才勉强让自己止住笑，声音颤抖地说，“我保证会让你知道的。”

    “但不是现在。”西里斯接过话，眨了眨眼。“噢，尖头叉子，你眼泪都笑出来了，”他故作关切地伸手揪了揪詹姆的脸，友好而亲昵地开口，“真像个傻宝宝。傻瓜詹姆。”说着他揉揉詹姆的头发，后者则像看弱智一样看着他。

    莉莉也笑起来：“你们感情真好。干脆咱们换一换，西里斯你嫁给詹姆怎么样？”

    “噢，别闹了，我才不要娶这条蠢狗。”詹姆撇了撇嘴，随即深情地望着妻子，“莉莉，你知道我心里只有你。”

    “哇，用情真深啊，尖头叉子，看着你眼睛里的星星，我都要被感动得吐了。”

    “你滚开吧！”

    两个男孩竭尽全力无忧无虑地打闹着。也许是因为他们知道，一旦齿轮开始转动，他们就再也没有绽放笑容的机会。

*

    留声机慢慢转动着，厚重甘醇的古典音乐流泻入莱姆斯的脑海。尼法朵拉坐在地上看一本又大又厚的医科书，不久却睡着了，她的头靠在书上，柔软的粉色短发垂下来。莱姆斯伸手抚摸她的脸颊。那么白皙，那么光滑，那么柔软，那么……脆弱。

    一阵电流突然蹿过他的脊背，莱姆斯剧烈地打了一个寒噤。这份幸福太不真实，太让他怯懦。她值得玫瑰，值得露水，值得阳光，值得欢笑，值得明天清晨的空气，值得永远的自由自在，值得世间一切的美好。

    她值得更年轻、更优秀的人，而不是他。

    安多米达走进书房，为莱姆斯斟了一杯牛奶，手法娴熟而优雅，充满贵族气质。

    “莱姆斯，你似乎在走神……是伤口疼了吗？”

    “不，唐克斯夫人，我，呃，我只是在想一些事情……”

    “不要担心，亲爱的。”安多米达轻轻地说，“我也有过和你一样烦恼的时候。”

    莱姆斯惊讶地抬起头：“您……”

    安多米达的脸上露出怀念的微笑。她柔声讲起自己的往事。莱姆斯原先不知道她和泰德的恋情不被家里人接受——他们甚至和她断绝了来往，她的姐姐贝拉特里克斯更是扬言要杀了泰德。这是很自然的。她的家庭政治背景显赫、经济条件优裕，与生俱来的傲慢让他们不能接受一个在他们眼中平凡无奇的女婿。但安多米达勇敢地坚持下来，成为了家族中的异类、怪胎、叛徒。讲这些事的时候，她的声音平静而带着骄傲，就好像那是世上最正确的一个决定，并且她从未为此后悔。

    “朵拉让我想起年轻时的我自己。”她最后说，“莱姆斯，你爱她，她也爱你。朵拉想要的幸福只有你能给，我们都再清楚不过这个事实。自信一点，勇敢一点。不要向你自己的软弱低头。你们的爱值得走到最后。”

    莱姆斯紧闭双眼，很久以后，轻轻地点了点头。

*

    “这是什么？”西里斯把手上的文件一页页翻过去，“行程表？”

    “明天是父亲的葬礼。”雷古勒斯简短地说，“葬礼后再具体安排你的人事调动。”

    西里斯在他身边坐下：“明白了。”

    雷古勒斯看了他一眼，露出微笑：“我还以为你把父亲的训诫都扔了呢。”

    “那些破玩意没那么容易忘记。”西里斯冷笑道，“奥赖恩都还没下葬，你以为我会傻到直接一屁股坐上唐的椅子？”

    “你记得就好。”雷古勒斯轻声说，“你具备一个唐需要的实力和素质，但还缺少一点东西，就是家族认可。自家也好，其他家族也好，你需要他们心甘情愿的臣服。”

    西里斯没有回答。雷古勒斯张开口又闭上，最后也沉默了。

    他注视着数年未见的哥哥，瞥到后者眼底沉着冰冷而复杂的黑色。那确实是他熟悉的颜色。

    他们上次见面的时候，雷古勒斯还只十五岁。西里斯和父母闹僵，只身一人跑到国外去念书。

    雷古勒斯一次也没有给他的兄弟写过信，后者也一样。没有特别的理由，只是他们都觉得对彼此已经无话可说。儿时那种亲密的默契又去了哪里呢？他们都不明白，也不想弄明白。西里斯交到了能够托付一切的朋友；而雷古勒斯，与生俱来的傲慢让他坚信自己已经长大，不再需要谁的陪伴。

    “你这是在逞强。”彼时尚未被家族除名的安多米达·布莱克叹气道，“你们俩就是像小时候吵架了一样在闹脾气。”

    雷古勒斯摇了摇头，没有说话。

    一年前西里斯回到家族又被匆匆调往外地时，雷古勒斯正好出差。错过了这唯一的机会，他们都以为再也不会见到彼此。直到命运把西里斯再一次推回这里。

    他还像以前一样任性而自由，雷古勒斯不觉想。他身上的气质依旧复杂如故，一个布莱克的高傲埋藏在自由散漫的皮囊之下。他比自己更冲动，更炽烈，更果决……更像一个布莱克。

    雷古勒斯轻轻叹了口气。是的，他自己一直都是不那么受重视的那一个。直到西里斯出走后，他才成为前者的替代品，被家族重新纳入视野里。

    而他或许已经习惯了。

*

    晚餐时气氛很好，莱姆斯深深感到了久违的温馨与安宁，直到尼法朵拉不小心撞翻了汤，洒了他一身。

    “哦，莱姆斯，抱歉——”尼法朵拉急匆匆地站起来，“我来收拾！”

    “没关系。”莱姆斯接过安多米达递来的毛巾擦了擦衣服，向尼法朵拉露出一个温和的笑容。尼法朵拉眨了眨眼睛，不好意思地挠挠头：“呃，我下回会注意一点儿的。”

    “你确实应该了，朵拉，不然小心莱姆斯不要你哦。”安多米达开着玩笑。

    尼法朵拉吐了吐舌头，搂住莱姆斯的肩膀：“莱姆斯才不会不要我呢，是吧？”她的体温渗进莱姆斯的皮肤，仿佛一阵细小的电流悄悄蹿过他的心尖，让他的心不由自主地缩紧，也让他下定了决心。

    正当尼法朵拉诧异他为何沉默，疑惑地偏过头来想看看他的表情时，他抬起头，缓慢而庄重地亲吻了她。

    他在心里默默发誓，将用自己的一切去保护她，疼惜她，爱她。

    她小小的吃了一惊，但很快回过神来，吻了回去。她的眉松弛下来，眼里流动着水般柔和的光彩。

    她确信他值得自己的爱。

    但是时间并不会凝滞。他们走在此刻，看不见前方的深渊，也看不见窗外隐约燃起的火星，和计时器闪烁的屏幕。

tbc.

 


End file.
